


Only In Private

by AuxCorbeaux



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Extremely Emo Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuxCorbeaux/pseuds/AuxCorbeaux
Summary: It’s hard to find loyal men.[Art submission for Secret Santa 2020]
Relationships: Jord/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	Only In Private

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seek_The_Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_The_Mist/gifts).



It’s hard to find loyal men, especially when your most loyal man is still kind of mad at you for accidentally prompting his lover’s suicide.


End file.
